Borderlands 2: A new Tale
by AvidReader221
Summary: Re-Telling of the campaign with all 6 Vault Hunters and with some twists!
1. Prolouge

Borderlands 2: A New Tale

AXTONS POV

It all started when I ran. When I ran from my job, my current planet and most importantly my wife Sarah. I didn't immediately go to Pandora, I started collecting bounties on different planets, but I got bored of that after a while when I heard a advert to become a Vault Hunter and search for this thing called the Vault. So I left for Pandora.

When I got to Pandora I boarded the first train I saw and met the people who I would eventually put my trust in. When I first met them however I analysed them judging their character and their weaknesses. I first saw a woman who had blue tattoos running up the left side of her body when just then my eyes popped out of my head. She was a Siren, a dangerous and mysterious warrior who was born with awesome powers. From the way she cradled the Maliwan SMG it was evident she knew how to use it effectively. The blue hair and yellow suit threw me for a minute but when I looked into those blue glittering eyes, I almost couldn't breathe, she was beautiful.

Standing on the other side of the carriage a figure dressed in a black material with a visor covering their face. It didn't look intimidating at first but after watching it you could see that it carried itself with a certain air that screamed danger. I could tell this wasn't someone who you could mess with and live to tell the tale.

The third person on the train was bizarre. He was a short man who had a blue full beard that reached up to his skull and formed a mohawk hairstyle. His shirt and to trousers looked like he had been fighting for a while and he carried a Tediore Shotgun over his shoulder while looking me over and grinning menacingly. .

"So" I said. "This is fun."


	2. Robots and Bullymongs

Chapter 2

**Maya's**** POV**

"Ugh… what happened?" That was the first thing I heard after the explosion. The second thing was, "Great, another dead Vault Hunter. Handsome Jack's been busy." I mentally cringed, that voice was annoying.

I opened my eyes and looked around for the other three people that were with me on the train. Salvador was looking around for something, most likely his gun, which had flown away. Then a thought crossed my mind that made my blood run cold. _Where was my gun? _I quickly turned around, looking at the snow around us looking for the familiar colours of my Maliwan. Drat. Looks like I'm going to have to find a new one somewhere.

Then I saw Zero, staring at the stupid robot in front of us. He was listening intently and realized the robot was holding something out to me, a class 12 heads up display from Dahl. Zero was already installing it, Salvador was still looking for his gun with no luck and Axton was looking after some girl passed out in the snow.

She looked like a high school student but there was no way, this was a ruthless outlaw-filled planet where people had to kill each other to survive, where everything on this planet wanted you dead. This was Pandora. Other than that she had red hair that was pulled into twin bunches that were sticking up. She wore a jacket that featured a large skull on the back and her shirt had a skull on it as well. She wore a skirt and black and white stockings with a belt that had a hammer on it. The most amazing thing about this girl was her robot arm. It looked complicated and I found myself wondering where she got it made and why.

Salvador yelled suddenly and I spun around, thinking he had found everyone's guns but what I saw made me freeze. He had followed me, great. The giant psycho that saved my life as I was waiting for the train, the one who had gone on a rampage that killed all those rats that were sneaking up behind me. He was the one person on this planet that didn't want me dead or was praising me. "W-Who are you?" I heard the pandoran native say. "Relax." I found myself saying, "We can trust him, he saved my life."

"So you vouch for him then? If he tries to kill us later on will you put a bullet in his head?" The voice of the Commando filled the air and left a uncomftable silence there instead. I turned to him to find everyone staring at me, Axton, Zero, Salvador and the girl who was now awake. " Yes. I vouch for him and if he tries to betray us I will put a bullet in his head but I know it won't come to that" Everyone stared at Axton, Krieg or myself in disbelief that I would defend a psycho.

**Gaige's****POV**

So after everyone had finished yelling at each other we started walking behind Claptrap to his home. I was still disoriented after the explosion that should of killed Axton and his friends. After the shouting match I tried to summon Deathtrap and show them I was a awesome vault hunter but some snow must of gotten stuck in my cybernetic arm meaning until I could get it out I couldn't summon DT. I couldn't help but study claptrap as we walked to his house, which I'm sure he found annoying.

One thing I found interesting was that when ai got tired, Krieg would hoist me up on his shoulders, even if it unsettled me for the first minutes as I could see the dried blood on his buzz saw axe.

Finally we got to the funny robots house, a broken down shack in the middle of an abandoned wasteland covered with snow and ice. The Claptrap unit rolled over to a little blue scanner built in to the wall a d escalated to eye level with a quick scan and the door began to ope-

"AAAND OOPEN"

A sharp loud shriek pieced through the silence, shattering it.

"What the hell was that!", the weird chick yelled who had just arrived with the rest of 'The gang'. Krieg grunted, obviously wanting an answer.

"It was that STUPID ro- hey, where'd it go!"

The door was wide open sucking the cold bitter air. We quickly entered the shack with claptraps voice getting louder and louder, for our enjoyment. We came in to what looked like the main part of the building. There was a stage-like area with what looked like a furnace on it just opposite the door, but there was a whole other section next to it. There was a poker table with chips and money stashed around with broken Claptrap units sitting around. There were several boxes scattered around with ammo of all variety, money and health vials. Claptrap was saying something about a Bullymong called Knuckle Dragger while Zero, Maya and Axton were listening intently.

Suddenly with a roar a giant bullymong jumped down the furnace, landed on the stage thingy and grabbed Claptrap while he was running away. With a clean swoop he held Claptrap upside down, and pulled Claptraps eye out while Claptrap screamed, "MY EYE! AHHHH!" The rest of us were frozen at this surprise attack on the robot that had saved us but as the giagantic bullymong left, everyone except me reached for a gun that they'd forgotten they'd lost, and looked angry.

We then saw the eyeless Claptrap fall on the ground and he heard him say, "The gun, the guns in the cabinet" I ran to the one cabinet that I couldn't open earlier and saw 6 basic repeaters fall out, and I quickly grabbed one before anyone could say otherwise. I caught Axton's eye and silently pleaded with him to let me keep the gun, so that I could defend myself in the Pandoran wasteland. I took the silence and lack of response as a yes and moved over so everyone else could grab one.

*********************************************************************************Zero's POV**

This Vault seems to be a worthy challenge as I see the company I find myself caught up in seems to be abnormal. A ex-Dahl commando with authority issues and a addiction for glory, a Siren who wants to find out about her heritage and her connection to the Vault, murdering anyone who gets in her way, a Pandoran native who enjoys murder and believes the stories about the vault without a doubt, a schoolgirl who accidentally murdered her science fair rival and was forced to escape to this desolate wasteland planet. Krieg was a mystery, even to me and I used to deal in mystery's. As I considered everything that brought me here I barely noticed the various bullymongs that the others dispatched with ease, including Gaige who somehow had the same repeater as us and looked guilty at me when she saw me looking. I figured now was the ideal time for my favorite haiku. "**Leaves falling from trees / Snow drifting onto the ground / Life leaving your corpse**." I saw the others looking at me strangely and I just shrugged and walked on.

Eventually we passed enough of the snow-covered cliffs and blanketed ground to reach a big clearing. Suddenly Claptrap spoke up saying something that put all of us on edge. "Oh, my eye just switched back on! I see some tough looking minions and an incredibly handsome robot. Which means that whoever has my eye, is very close!" Suddenly a broken car was thrown narrowly missing me and Salvador. The giant bullymong from earlier, Knuckle Dragger, leaped front of us and charged at us.

We all dived to the sides of the beast as he charged. Axton seemed to use all the military training he had collected and started yeling orders out for us. "Sal! Zero! Distract the thing while Maya, Kreig and myself will start focusing fire on the weak points! Gaige stay behind that rock and don't come out untill it's dead ok?"

"NO! I'm going to fight as well Axton!" The refusal of his orders had affected Axton, he clearly looked angry but had no time to argue as Knuckle Dragger suddenly leaped at Maya, who was forced to jump to the side landing on Kreig and effectivly making sure they couldn't fight as he jumped back on his platform and threw another car at them, trapping them underneath. When he next came down he brought a load of other bullymongs with him making this all the more harder as whenever me or Salvador got near to him, one of the smaller bullymongs would tackle us to the ground, but if we targeted them instead we would be sent flying by Knuckle Dragger. The fight continued like this for a while when eventually Gaige started killing off the little 'mongs so Axton, Salvador and myslef could focus on the main bullymong.

The three of us were jumping and dodging Knuckle Draggers attacks while hitting him with our melee weapons and shooting him whenever we had a opportunity. Suddenly one of the bullymongs Gaige was dealing with knocked her out and threw her against the cliff face, causing Axton to sprint over to her unconscious form and begin checking her over. Me and Salvador looked at each other and silently agreed that he would take over from Gaige, leaving me with Knuckle Dragger. As I jumped one of his swipes I saw a perfect shot and took it, hitting him right in the face and killing him. I saw him drop Claptraps eye and I saw it roll towards Axton and the unconscious Gaige. As I bent over to pick it up I caught a glimpse of Axton's dogtags and thought of all our times together in the Dahl Military and all the times he hit on me.

A/N: Thank you to all the reviewers (Both of you) I have taken your advice into consideration to see if I can put it in somewhere! I plan to update every week but will not know what day it will come out so sorry! A big thank you to my friends Jahrel and Dante as they have given me ideas and some lines for this chapter. Read and Review! Bye!

-AvidReader


	3. The Southern Shelf

Salvador's POV

After the skinny tall guy, Zero or whatever, killed the pendejo Knuckle Dragger we worked together to kill the remaining 'mongs. It didn't take that long but you could see the amount of skill that he used to kill. It was impressive, but not as impressive as my usual 'Shoot anything that moves' strategy.

"Hey! Want to help us over here? It's not that comfortable under this car you know!"

"STRIP THE FLESH!"

"Sorry Maya! We need to find Claptrap's eye and then pic-" The rest of the sentence was lost as the burnt-out car trapping Maya and Krieg flew up in a ball of bluish light and launched itself at Axton who with a surprised "What!" rolled out the way of it, aiming his basic Dahl repeater at the Siren with an innocent expression on her face getting up from lying down underneath the car.

"Damm Sirens and their stupid powers" could be heard by anyone who was standing next Axton as he had just muttered to avoid the further wrath of the group Siren.

"Ugggg, what happened?" came from a voice from behind us and we all turned to see the schoolgirl shaking her head and looking at us in confusion.

Just before the Military man could talk the loud annoying voice that belonged to Claptrap pierced our eardrums again. "Got my eye? Great! Now as much as I'm sure you'd like to jam your fist into my skull",

"Yes, Yes we would. Pendejo"

"Optic surgery is best left to professionals." The hijo de puta exclaimed. We decided that we should head up the path that went up the cliff that, according to the robot, was where we could find his friend 'Hammerlock' who could fix his eye. Joy.

Axton's POV

We got to a box that was locked with Hyperion technology. Claptrap thought he could open the door but as the blue light that was the scanner ran over the small robot, I had a sinking feeling that this would not work. " Access denied, locking door" only went to further that feeling. Among the groans that emitted from the group including myself, Claptrap appeared to say something that I'm sure had something to do with being eaten by bullymongs.

Suddenly the face of the mysterious woman who had talked to us earlier re-appeared saying, "Let me get that for you. Executing Phase Shift." The door in front of us started to open and we walked inside as she started talking to us again. The room was longer than wider, and it was just able to hold all six of us and Claptrap in here at once. There was a door on the other side that looked like you needed to press a button to open. Part of me started to assume that this was a trap, and mounted machine guns would emerge from the wall and start ripping holes in each of us.

However when the box appeared from the ground all thoughts of a trap disappeared from my mind and I was trying to edge my way in front of the others while we were all yelling claims to whatever gun might be inside.

"If that's a SMG you give it to me or else. Like, flying through a wall in Phaselock else ok?"

"Eh, Pendejos, if that is a Assault Rifle you pass it down here or I'll punch your stomach 'till you vomit"

"I WANT IT IF IT'S A PISTOL GUYS!"

"A Sniper Rifle I desire, if you appreciate having your head attached to your body"

"I WANT THE TASTY MEAT BICYCLE!"

"Fine, I guess I'll call for a shotgun, not like I can ask for anything else though."

As the box opened, we could all clearly see a Jakobs Shotgun, with ammunition for types of guns no-one had found yet. We all paused, the silence pressing down on us all until I let out an ear-splitting, "YESSS! SUCK IT SAL!" and picked up the shotgun, and proceeded to give it a quick inspection, looking down the sights and checking the reloading mechanism. Once I let everyone else know I was ready to keep on going, we pressed the button and the door opened.

The Southern Shelf was disappointing at first, as it was only a steep drop to a small village, presumably where Claptrap's friend Hammerlock lived. "Keep your wits about you minion- this glaciers run by a bandit named Captain Flynt. The jerk kept me as his torture plaything for several months. We played games like 'Dodge the blowtorch' and 'Don't get dunked into the pool of acid'. I was really good at the first one." said Claptrap, in his usually happy upbeat voice. Everyone looked sick at this new revelation and we al looked away from the robot in shame at ourselves.

Looking down at the village I saw several bullymongs outside the gate, next to what looked like one of their nests. I was about to warn the others to not do their usual 'Salvador' style fighting technique and jump straight into the fight where we could overcome if too many attacked us, but to lure them up here.

That plan was broken in about three seconds as with a determined yell, Gaige leapt over the edge of the cliff and aiming at the nearest one, she started firing in midair. With a sigh I leapt after her, switching to my new shotgun to save time when I landed.

As I landed, a bullymong reared up at me, and as I heard the beast's roar, I pulled my shotgun up and fired point blank into it's face, killing it instantly. I could hear Handsome Jack on the ECHOcast but I didn't register it as Gaige and I were working in tandem, killing all the bullymongs that the other had missed, making sure that the other wasn't in immediate danger. After we killed the rest of the bullymongs we picked up the loot they had dropped, normally pistol ammo, but occasionally there was money scattered around aswell.

As we turned around we saw the other Vault Hunters looking at us with worry and despair etched on their faces and before they said a word I knew it was about the ECHOcasts that had taken place while we were fighting.

"What is it? Maya? C'mon tell me"

"I-Its Jack. He put a 6 million dollar bounty on the six of us, a million each."

"WOOH HOO! WE'RE FAMOUS! CAN YOU BEL- UGGG!

"Are you going to shut up or do I have do keep you up there?"

"Did you have to Phaselock me? I mean, really?

Third Person's POV

After Claptrap and Hammerlock had a brief debate about being horrifying cruel to puppies, Hammerlock reluctantly opened the gate allowing the Vault Hunters entrance to Liar's Burg. As they walked into the village they could see several bandits were running towards them, with Flynt on the ECHO saying, "Six million bucks? Alright boys - this is Captain Flynt! I want you to find these Vault Hunters and bring 'em to me NOW!"

The Vault Hunters in question paused for a moment, despair and horror evident on their faces, which was quickly replaced with anger, which they took out on the unsuspecting marauders running towards them. The village of Liar's burg was filled with bullets flying through the air in all directions, hitting marauders who were equipped with nothing more than a shoddy pistol and not enough sense to keep moving which all the Vault Hunters except Gaige were doing.

Gaige was in a corner, holding her pistol out in front of her and looking down on the dead marauder below her that had been one of the first to be killed, and as she was looking down on it the ramifications of being a Vault Hunter were clear to her. She would have to kill other people to survive on this bandit-run planet. She couldn't comprehend the issue of murder, the fact that she had taken a life, without a thought, almost intuitively.

As the bullymongs came from the west of the village to attack, Maya noticed Gaige, oblivious to the conflict around her, staring at a dead marauder. She panicked when she saw a adult bullymong leap at her back, as she was completely unaware of the attack. Pulling her pistol around so that it faced the bullymong, she fired-right into Axtons shoulder, who had run up to the bullymong, hitting it with his hachet to distract it for a second while he ran over to Gaige.

Pulling Gaige down into the corner, Axton shot the bullymong with the Jakobs shotgun, killing it instantly. Seeing that she was still fixated on the dead bandit, and that his shoulder hurt like hell, he stayed with her, throwing his shotgun to a gleeful Salvador who had just ripped a bullymongs arm off and was hitting a bandit with it.

Zero was working efficiently with Maya, focusing on the enemies that were further away or hiding while the Siren was keeping at least one enemy in Phaselock at all times, taking out any others around the Phaselock.

Krieg was living up to his name as a Psycho and was using one bandit to smack another bandit with one hand, while shooting another with his spare hand. Eventually all the bandits and bullymongs were dead, and the Vault Hunters were examining and comparing their loot.

"Heh, I got a shotgun thanks to the military man. Gracias Pendejo!"

"Dammit Maya, next time look _before _you shoot. That hurt."

"I have shields for all of us, but who should get the weakest one?"

"STRIP THE FLESH! SALT THE WOUND"

"…"

"Gaige, honey what's wrong?"

"Maya, I-I-I killed someone."

"Gaige sweetie, we all have killed someone, _some of us _more than often" At this Salvador looked proud, Axton looked sheepish, Zero and Krieg both looked indifferent. "And while, yes, we have all taken a life or two, it was necessary to survive, most of the time." The four remaining Vault Hunters copied their earlier expressions at that.

"How about this Gaige, whenever we go on missions, you don't have to come if there aren't going to be any beasts. I'm sure Salvador will tell us what beasts are in different regions of Pandora,right Salvador?

"Eh"

"So anyway, you don't have to go with us if you don't want to."

"Thanks Maya."

After that had happened Claptrap, oblivious to the emotions running through the Vault Hunters right now, was slowly rolling towards the obviously electrified gate, talking about how he and Hammerlock were tight as 'Two cannibal midgets in a fat guys ribcage'

"Heh, that was a fun night" exclaimed Salvador.

As Claptrap hit the gate, he let loose a load of unintelligible gibberish before promptly collapsing on the ground. The thud from Claptrap's fall was immediately dwarfed by Salvador yelling,

"YES!"

**A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers, your advice has been listened to and I will take it on board. I wanted to say sorry for not updating for a while, it was my final week at school last week and I was swamped with extra work to do. The next chapter will be up (hopefully) in a week and will continue after the four quests you can do for Hammerlock and will feature (hopefully) the defeat of Captain Flynt. Bye!**

**-Avid Reader**


	4. Saving Corporal Reiss

**A/N: Just wanted to let you guys know I'm saving Krieg for around Sanctuary, I have a idea for him just ****in case**** someone thinks I'm neglecting Krieg.**

Third Person's POV

Fighting bandits was easy. Axton knew that and so did the rest of the Vault Hunters excluding Gaige. Fighting bandits on a ship called the 'Roaring Dragon' was harder but not impossible. Fighting those bandits on that ship while dealing with two gun-happy insane people who liked murder, a sixteen year old girl who couldn't kill without going into shock, a assassin who never spoke unless it was necessary, a Siren with a temper and to top it off, a robot who constantly got into trouble was impossible.

Maya had been working on her own with Gaige and Krieg, attacking bullymong nests and even fixing Gaige's Deathtrap so that she could summon it and it would attack bandits instead of them, (long story) while Zero would never speak to them unless there was a mission, and only then it would be limited, one word answers only.

As for himself, Axton was also having difficulties working with the other Vault Hunters. He had gotten used to the solo glory style in the Dahl military and couldn't get used to the idea of teamwork. He normally ran off during missions, taking out enemies with his Vladof pistol called Anarchist. He also used a weak Jakobs shotgun when he ran out of ammo for his pistol. As he made his way up to the area where everyone assumed Flynt was he considered the fact that if he was stuck with this group for the time it took to extract his revenge on Jack, he was screwed.

Barley considering the various bandits they had killed to get to this point of the shop, including those ridiculous missions they had done for Hammerlock, Axton noticted that when there was a break in the bandits, Zero would walk slowly behind Axton, as a hunter would stalk his prey. Needless to say, Axton was irritated by this.

They arrived at a section of the ship that they hoped was the last to be filled with bandits. They ran towards the bandits, stopping sometimes to check where the next enemy was, completely ignoring Gaige who had ducked into a corner trying to block out the sound of bullets, groans and triumphant yells from Krieg and Salvador as they took new guns to replace their current weapons. Looking next to her, she saw a box that she recognized from below, remembering the gleeful look on Axton's face as he saw 'DAHL' labelled on the green box. Carefully, she opened the box to look at two new weapons that made her consider if she should pick them up or not.

Gritting her teeth, Maya saw her latest target fall onto the ground lifeless and bloody, and turned to see a large metal sheet fall on steel supports, revealing more bandits hidden behind it. As she turned to fire at them, she heard a grunt close to her, and felt Axton fall on to her, both of them sprawling out on the ground, and heard him mutter, "Damm shield, had to give out now? Just had to fall and twist my ankle don't I?"

When Axton was repelled by the force of his shield breaking and the bullets that hit him afterward, he expected to twist something, his arm or leg. What he didn't expect was a angry female voice to come from underneath him, "GET OFF ME YOU COMPLETE MORON! THIS IS THE SECOND TIME ONE OF YOU IDIOTS HAVE FALLEN ON ME NEAR SOMETHING IMPORTANT! IF ANYONE DOES IT FROM NOW ON I'M GOING TO SHOOT THEM UNTIL THEY BLEED!" Jumping in the air the moment Maya started shouting, landing on his feet and wincing when his bad ankle hit the metal. "If you two are done..." came the snarky voice of the mechromancer who came out he corner looking smug at the pair of them, "You lot should be going to kill Flynt."

Growling, Maya stood up, brushed herself off, and walked away from Axton like nothing happened. Sighing, Axton extended his arm around Gaige, who had come round to stand next to him and had offered her shoulder. "Just don't get any funny ideas Axton, I'm only 16 and Uncle Sal would kill you if you tried"

"What! You know I don't like you lie that so why would yo-" He faltered when he saw Gaige laughing silently, and all the other Vault Hunter stifling laughs as they walked ahead.

Gaige's POV

As we walked towards Captain Flynt I heard the older Vault Hunters talk about what he was like and how we were going to kill him.

"So Axton, you said he likes to play with fire? What do you mean by that?"

"He has a pistol called Flynt's Tinderbox, it's a fire elemental gun that hasn't got that much base power but it has a good chance to set you on fire and deal damage over time. We'd need someone crazy enough to distract him while everyone else tried to kill him. Sal, can you distract him and while we shoot him.

"Eh Axton, there might be bandits there as well, wanna set on them?"

"Umm sure. Gaige, can you stay out of this fight? You could set DT on them and direct it to help Krieg."

Looking up I nodded faintly and muttered "Sure." I was scared for this fight, as apart from Boom Bewm and Knuckle Dragger this was the first time we had taken someone on who was stronger than us.

We reached a metal gate next to a ammo vending machine when Axton told the others that he couldn't fight because of his ankle. Looking sympathetic towards him, Maya nodded, reloaded and led the others down onto the deck of the ship which had vents all over.

You could feel the heat coming from the deck of the ship. Axton sat down on the edge and motioned for me to do the same. As I was doing that Claptrap screamed into the air," COME ON OUT FLYNT! YOUR CLAPTRAP UNIT HAS RETURNED!" The tension after he said that began to thicken the air as I heard Axton mutter next to me, " Shut up you idiot robot. You're going to get someone killed..."

I then saw Flynt for the first time, jumping from the head of the ship to a platform beneath him as he screamed, "IT'S OUR NEW TORTURE DOLL BOYS! LET'S TURN UP THE HEAT!" Seeing his figure, I worried about the plan that Axton had drawn up on the walk to this place.

As the fight started, with bandits swarming the four Vault Hunters, I found myself being drawn into the fight watching as Krieg and Sal thisok out bandits and caused a distraction for the other Vault Hunters. I saw Sal draw his Tediore shotgun in addition to the Jakobs assault rifle in his right hand and start decimate bandits left and right. "Gaige, can you get Deathtrap to pick up my turrent and drop it in the middle of the fight?" Axton muttered quietly to me, already detaching his turrent's compressed form and handing it over to me. Nodding, I summoned Deathtrap and told him to, "Drop this somewhere near Flynt, and then help Sal and Krieg ok?"

As I was watching DT, Sal and Krieg fight I heard Axton yell out, the horror evident in his voice. "ZERO! MAYA! LOOK OUT FOR THE VENTS!"

Turning around, I saw the vent that Maya and Zero where standing on light up, and as they looked at Axton I saw a pillar of flames erupt from each vent. When the flames cleared, I saw the two Vault Hunters slumped on the ground, not moving and as I saw Sal get knocked back by Flynt, I saw a button in his hands that had to activate the vents. With a primal scream of "NO YOU DON'T YOU BASTARD" I picked up my Tediore SMG, firing wildly in Flynt's direction, not noticing the psycho behind hit me over the head with his buzz-saw axe, or the fact that Flynt had gone down a while ago and was now strafing everywhere and it took Sal hitting me on the back of the head, knocking me unconscious to get me go stop.

_Gaige's Dream_

I saw a girl who was about the same age as me walk in front of me. She had dark hair, covering one of her eyes, which were blue. She had a pale complexion but the most striking thing about her was her tattoos, which looked like Maya's only these ones were white. I had to admit, she looked hot. With a jump, I realized that this was the AI that had opened the door for us after we had killed Knuckle Dragger and Claptrap locked us out.

"Listen to me, we don't have much time. Jack plans to destroy all of the bandits on Pandora, including you and your friends. You need to find the Vault Key and stop him. I'll try my best to answer any questions you have, but please keep them short."

Shocked, my first question was, "Who are you?"

"I am a Siren called Angel, but please don't let anyone, especially any Vault Hunter know. If someone else knew Jack would kill them."

My anger surged as I asked, "So why tell me?"

"Because I know that you will help me destroy Jack's ambition to destroy the bandits of Pandora, to steal the Vault Key and d-destroy his catalyst."

"WHAT!" Why do you expect that of me?

"Goodbye Gaige."

_Real life, Gaige's POV_

As I woke up the first thing I heard was waves. That made no sense so I tried to sit up and open my eyes. As I opened them however, I saw Axton's worried face staring at me, relief evident as he saw me wake up. Suddenly a sharp pain made its way in her head and she winced instinctively. Noticing this, Axton looked at me with concern, not sure whether he was needed or not.

Gritting her teeth, she waited the pain out and as soon as it did, she asked the question that had been playing on her mind. "Where are we?"

"You know how we defeated Flynt?" At this I looked shocked and repulsed, remembering that I had killed Flynt in my rage. Nodding, Axton continued, "Well we boarded Claptrap's ship, thinking it would be a couple of hours until we got there, but it turns out we have to wait a good 13 hours until we get there. 13 hours with Claptrap and no way to get to land without messing up our weapons!"

"So, how long have I been out?" With this question a scowl crossed Axton's face and he said irritated, "12 hours". A loud "HA" from Gaige only furthered in annoying the commando even more.

Zero's POV

After Axton informed us that Gaige had woken up, we all let out a sigh of relief. After Maya and myself had woken up, I found myself thinking about what had happened back on The Roaring Dragon.

According to Axton and Salvador, after Gaige had been forcefully knocked out, they had made quick work of the remaining bandits. Then they had argued with Krieg about who should keep his fire tech pistol, obviously, Krieg won. Working together, Salvador and Axton had brought Gaige to the ship, making sure Krieg was in front of them so he could not grab the guns in a loot box on the way. As they had gotten Gaige to the ship however, Krieg ran back in the opposite direction, and returning with Maya over his shoulder.

After lugging me back to the ship as quickly and quietly as possible so as not to wake me, Claptrap had informed them that the road to Sanctuary was 13 hours away from the ship, eliciting a groan from the two men. An hour into the ride, I had woken up and after learning about what had happened from Axton I decided to check up on the unconscious Gaige, letting the three Vault Hunters suff- deal with Claptrap alone.

Walking back onto the deck after a while, I found the other three asleep resting on each other. Smirking, I took a picture of the three of them and saved it on the ECHOnet. This rare moment of calm amongst all the Vault Hunters provided me with a chance to reflect on my life leading up to now. My name was Frankie. I was a Specialist with the Dahl Military, serving with a man who until a month ago, I had called Sergeant Axton. On a mission to stop violent outbreaks in Promethia, we had run into the Atlas Cooperation who had set off a bomb in a nearby building, leaving me for dead. After a while, a man approached me, and nursed me back to health. Eventually he trained me as his apprentice, teaching me how to use the suit he made me to turn invisible, how to digi-struct my katana and how to become the assassin that I was today.

Suddenly I heard movement and heard Maya call out, "Where the hell am I and why do I smell like butts and dead people?"

"We're on Claptrap's ship, heading for Sanctuary. Axton, Salvador and Krieg are asleep over there, and Gaige is unconscious in the cabin over there."

"But how did we get here? Nevermind, tell me when I wake up."

"Ok"

An hour later we had landed in a (again) icy environment called Three Horns Divide. As we all jumped of the crashed boat, we saw the bridge in front of us blow up, with someone called Corporal Reiss yelling at some bandits to go home. The bandits response was to yell at the Corporal, when 3 gunshots could be heard clearly over the ECHOnet. Worried, Gaige turned to me saying,"Which one do you think got shot?" Calmly, I replied,"As long as it doesn't involve us, I don't care."

Disposing of the local bullymongs around the area, we soon came to a machine that the woman who has appeared in front of us at least twice now suddenly appeared again. She spoke about a mechanic named Scooter who had locked this machine. Looking again, I saw three plates on the ground near it, certain that this was where the cars spawned. However a problem soon arose, who was going into the bandit infested camp to pick up a single Hyperion power module? Unsurprisingly, Salvador was the first person to run off screaming towards the camp, Gaige a close second muttering that she "needed to kill something for a while and that Salvador would probably destroy the module." Naturally, after a few short minutes, Salvador and Gaige came back, laughing and hugging each other, module in hand.

Attaching it to the machine, the AI unlocked the machine not unlike the way she had opened the door back in the Southern Shelf. The machine now unlocked, it was a mad scramble to get to the machine and get the runner that they wanted. Maya got there first, smirking as she inputted the information for the three cars she wanted spawned.

A moment later, a bright pink runner, a blood red runner and an onyx coloured runner appeared on the three plates on the ground. There was a mad rush to get to the driver's seat of the runners, in which Maya, Axton and Salvador won, Maya in the pink, Axton in red and Salvador in onyx. Each runner had a mounted MG on it, providing support for the driver. Gaige ended up gunning for Salvador, Krieg for Maya and I was stuck gunning for Axton. Axton found a radio in the runner and called Maya and Salvador. "You guys ready? Hey Sal, race you to Sanctuary, winner gets the first gun the other finds ok?"

Agreement from Salvador was all Axton needed, he started to rev the engine while Gaige cried out from her position, loud enough for everyone to hear her. "ARE YOU READY? STEADY? GO!" With this Axton and Salvador mashed their feet on their respective pedals. With a cry of frustration, Maya copied their actions a second too late, as me and Axton had already jumped the ramp, followed closely by 'Team Midget' Salvador and Gaige.

Third Person's POV

Going into the cave system proved a challenge as Axton had built up enough speed to overtake Sal at the start, but he forgot about the sharp turn he had to do to get into the cave itself. Reversing the runner so that he could get through, he saw Maya and Krieg drive into the cave and as he slammed on the pedal, he let out a grunt as he quickly caught up with the Siren and the Psycho.

Sal was cackling with glee, as he had taken the lead from under Axton, and his gunning partner was taking out bullymongs with ease, looking back at the runner catching up to him as he screamed "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH UP AXTON!"

Suddenly he felt himself jolt forward as the car stopped. Looking in front of him he saw a massive pillar of ice blocking the way in the middle of two different ice paths. Cursing, he saw Axton and Zero take the path to his right, as Maya and Krieg took the path to his left.

Maya swore under her breath as Krieg let her know that Sal and Gaige were catching up in his own unique way. "STRANGE DWARF MAN AND ROBOT ARM COMING RIGHT UP!" Seeing Axton up ahead, an idea formed in her head. Quickly, she lined her car just behind Axton's car and on the built-in radio's she yelled at Sal, "COME AND RAM ME DWARF!" Hearing the curses fly out of Sal's mouth she knew her insult had worked. Seeing Sal come up behind her, she waited for Sal's car to be close enough and fast enough before she turned and reversed, letting Sal's car crash into Axton's and letting her go ahead of the pair of them.

She saw a opening ahead of her, with sunlight streaming out of it. Grinning, she told Krieg to open his ECHOmap and find Sanctuary. Before she could escape however, she was rammed on both sides, letting her know Axton and Sal had teamed up to get even with her. As the sandwich maneuver continued, the team found themselves jumping out of the cave at the same time, looking for a split second at the serene tranquility of Three Horns Divide, as they could see almost everything around them. Yelling out, Axton yelled out, "Follow me to get to Sanctuary!" Landing, the three teams of Vault Hunters followed Axton, as he took them straight to Sanctuary. Amazed, Maya asked him how he had done it without looking at a map. "I saw it as we jumped it, how else do you think I found it?" Seeing Sal and Maya's dumbfounded faces, he said, "Please tell me you two saw it as well." While this was going on, Gaige had pressed a button, and a hologram of a man wearing odd armor showed up.

"Stay out of Sanctuary you Bloodshot skagli- Oh you're Vault Hunters! Hang on, Commander Roland wanted to speak to you." Waiting a moment, Maya asked, "Does anyone know who this 'Commander Roland' is?"

"Yeah, he was a Vault Hunter 5 years ago, travelling Pandora with a Siren Lilith, someone called Mordecai and Brick. He formed the Crimson Raiders with them when they came to Sanctuary." While Maya, Axton and Gaige talked about Roland and the past of the Crimson Raiders, in another part of the road Sal, Zero and Krieg were arguing about who had won the race. "Even if we all got here at the same time amigo, I was the first on the ground.

"Regardless, none of us are in Sanctuary yet, so the contest is still on. We have to wait for this Commander Roland to grant us entry before the competition ends."

At that moment Roland came on the ECHO, saying that before he let us into Sanctuary we needed to find Corporal Reiss and bring back the power core that powered Sanctuary's shields. He left us with that and as we headed back to the runners, Gaige, Krieg and Zero sprinted towards the cars, getting in the drivers seats as they didn't get to drive before.

Grumbling, Axton, Maya and Sal climbed into the gunner seats of the cars they had driven before. As they followed the waypoint that had appeared on their minimaps, Axton noticed an ECHO device on the ground a bit ahead of them. "Zero, stop here a moment, I need to pick something up over there on the ground." As Axton picked up the ECHO device all of the Vault Hunters could hear Corporal Reiss talking into the device, obviously in pain. "Got the power core from the Bloodshots… Blew the bridge… I'm going to take cover in the Marrowfields…"

Looking at Sal, Zero asked, "Do you know where the Marrowfields are?" Looking around, the Gunzerker pointed at a collection of spikes in the ground, saying, "Over there." Walking into the area where Sal was pointing, Maya and Axton very quickly formed a plan to find Reiss.

"Ok, Maya, Sal and Zero, you go right and take out any bandits you see. Gaige, Krieg and I will go left taking out any bandits we come across ok?"

Heading left, Axton, Gaige and Krieg found three psychos beating up a figure on the ground. Roaring, Krieg charged at the biggest one, tackling him to the ground. Pulling up his Torgue shotgun, Axton fired at the other two psychos that had started running towards them. Hesitating, Gaige fired her SMG at them, killing them while Krieg was beating up the larger psycho, eventually driving his buzz-saw axe into its face blade first, killing him stone-dead. Axton bent down to the figure, trying to get his attention.

Maya, Zero and Sal found themselves near a huge structure, with a horde of bandits hiding inside. Sighing, Maya nodded to Sal who, in turn, grinned wickedly and sprinted off into the structure filled with bandits, pulling out his shotgun in addition to his Jakobs assault rifle. "Do you believe that was the correct thing to do?" Zero carefully asked. Maya replied, "I'll never forgot what the Head Monk told me right before I left the abbey. "Child you have so much left to learn" he said. I imagine he would have continued speaking, had I not pulled the trigger." Nodding, Zero ran off to find some bandits to decimate, Maya following him a second behind.

When she caught up to him, she saw a badass marauder approach them, "Hello Badass." Zero said, just before sprinting towards the badass while Maya sprinted into cover, firing bursts at the badass with her fire Maliwan SMG, reducing its shield. Maya watched in amazement as the marauder swiped at Zero, who disappeared. Suddenly, blood spurted from the marauders back, as Zero's katana emerged from thin air buried in the badass's back, a second before Zero who jumped over it, pulling out his pistol and as he landed, he said "As my ex-sergeant would say, AND THE CROWD GOES WILD!" Zero then pulled the trigger, letting the bullet embed itself in the bandits head.

Maya then saw something drop from above them. Looking up, she saw Sal killing bandits left and right, laughing manically. Looking at the object, she realized that it was the power core that they needed for Sanctuary. Frowning, she ECHO'd Axton, as she picked up the power core.

"Yeah?"

"Axton, how do we have the power core over here? Isn't supposed to be with Reiss?"

"Reiss is dead. Some psychos were beating him up when we got here, we killed them all but it was too late."

"Reiss is dead? Does R-"

"Roland know? Yeah, he wants us to return. We're at the runners, waiting for you lot."

"We're coming now, let me grab Sal."

A little over an hour later, Axton recognized Maya's group walking towards the runners. Grumbling, he yelled out, "What took you so long? It's been an hour."

"Sorry, Sal didn't want to leave."

As they got into the cars and headed back, Axton thought back to whenever he lost someone on a mission back when he was in the military and of course, Sarah. Gaige thought back to memories of her dad, still living on EDEN-5. Maya thought back to when she lived with the Order of the Impending Storm, and how she killed their leader, Brother Sophis. Sal thought of his village Ovejas, and of his beloved abuela. Zero thought of her time with her mentor, and with the Dahl military before the bomb and as they got to Sanctuary's gate, Krieg thought of nothing but of meat bicycles.

A/N: DONE! Sorry about the delay but I was with my brother at USC Santa Pod which is a HUGE car show! So anyway, thank you to all my reviewers and anyone who favorite or is following this story! Next chapter will be in Sanctuary, and will finally be in Kriegs POV!

-Avid Reader


End file.
